Snow Day
by YurisErosModeOn
Summary: Just a cute fluffy story about what Emil and Michele did while Sala competed the day after them. A day adventure that will turn into a cute fun filled date. Please fav, review, and share if you like!
1. Chapter 1

Just a cute fluffy story about what Emil and Michele did while Sala competed the day after them. A day adventure that will turn into a cute fun filled date. Please fav, review, and share if you like!

Light danced through the curtains across white sheets and a certain skaters sleeping face. Serene and smiling in his sleep Emil turned onto his back mumbling something in his sleep. Whatever it was he looked like he was the happiest man alive, at least that's what Michele thought from underneath both of their comforters. Grumbling as he pulled them tighter, the room had cooled down considerably since they had gone to sleep and even though Michele really had to go relieve himself it was still an urge not a need. So he'd fight off the cold if only for a little longer.

He remembers at some point waking and wrestling the comforter off of Emil and taking it back to his bed. He had felt bad at first but looking at the shirtless crazy man wrapped in only a sheet he didn't see a damn goose bump in sight. Damn him. His eyes drifted to the window, it almost looked completely white it was so bright but there was some snow falling and he groaned turning on his back. He was so freaking cold, Emil really needed to get up and turn on the heat so he could go pee. He turned opening his mouth already having his orders planned when he made eye contact with an awake Emil and he shut his mouth surprised.

Emil was sitting up with the sheet around his hips rubbing the mess that he called hair as he looked out the window. _"Hmm…Mickey look."_ He muttered blearily as he rubbed his eye as he pointed at the window. _"Yeah, snow, baka. We're in Russia."_ The words left his mouth before he really had time to comprehend them. Emil didn't seem phased he just sleepily stared out the window for a little before his form straightened _"Let's go build a snowman!"_ he gasped turning to look excitedly at Michele.

Michele felt a lump in his throat at how innocent Emil managed to look even now. He just pulled the blankets over his head with a 'hmph' , he hated the cold but with that look he wanted to agree but they were two grown men… 18 and 22. They should NOT be playing in snow.

Michele was brought out of his grumbling by **VERY** cold hands being shoved under the covers and attaching to his right arm and leg _"Ahhh!"_ he shouted and started to flail and try and escape _"EMIL IT'S COLD STOP THAT!"_ he cried as he and Emil struggled for a moment. The crazy Czech trying to pull him out of bed and eventually succeeding. He slides into the floor in a glorious blaze of flailing arms, covers, and a very upset _"Fuck!Emil!"_ Laying in the floor defeat he glared up at Emil who was smiling down at him like a dope.

That smile only grew bigger as a pillow made contact with his face. He laughed happily grabbing the pillow pulling it from a disgruntle Michele's hands _"C'mon Mickey! We can't spend all day in bed."_ Michele just turned over wrapping in the covers again _"Speak for yourself."_ Emil stopped and sighed _"I know your still upset Sala-""Sala is a grown woman I'm not her father."_ Emil pressed his chin into the pillow in his arms _"You are her brother though."_

I plan to make as many Emil/Michele fanfictions as I can over time because it is such a cute ship with so little surrounding it. There will be a few more chapters of this and I intend to keep it light and fluffy and cute. If you have any suggestions/requests. I take them on my tumblr(same user name as what I'm using now) just drop them in my ask or messages.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, I know the chapters are short but whenever I upload huge chapters I lose sentences and paragraphs. So bear with me darlings. Here's another part of the fluffy date adventure

With some prodding and annoying Emil had convinced Michele to come out with him to explore Russia before they went home. Standing outside of their hotel Emil puffed out breath watching as it clouded and floated towards the sky _"I'm a dragon, eh Mickey?"_ he grinned cheekily as he glanced at his companion. Emil's smile melted when he was met with silence and Mickey staring at his phone, he sighed tilting his eyes up to the white sky and snow _"You said you wouldn't obsess over her scores."_ He said softly. He smiled to himself at the indignant sound Michele made in his throat _"I am NOT obsessing…Just checking in."_ Emil hummed back a laugh _"Oh..How many times have you_ _ **just checked**_ _this morning?"_ he teased.

He glanced at Michele when the male didn't fire back one of his generic insults. He tilted his head only to grin slyly as a thought popped into his head. He moved over looking over Michele's shoulder at the scores before he leaned in and snatched the phone holding it above Michele's head laughing as said male tried to pull down his arm _"What the hell Emil what do you think you're doing!?"_ he cried before he realized how desperate he looked and he stepped back crossing his arms over his chest _"Emil give it back."_ He demanded.

To his dismay the male only gave him a warm smile as he tilted his head and he said matter-o-factly _"No."_ his mouth dropped open, it wasn't like Emil to stand up to him _"No!? What do you mean 'no'!" he_ demanded feeling a bit thrown off by the fact that Emil was not only fighting back but he seemed amused.

Emil closed his hand tightly around the phone and slide it inside his _jacket "I'll give it back after you at least prove to me you can go a few hours without mentioning your twin."_ He couldn't help as a small smile spread across his face as Michele shoved his hands in his pockets and he looked at the ground. He was giving in and they both knew it. Emil reached over linking his arm into Michele's _"Let's go get breakfast!"_ he chirped happily.

Let's face it I love when Emil takes control…I feel like he's a really clever guy when he isn't getting in hugging contests with delusional Yuuri's


End file.
